Malekith, Prince of Crows
Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B, higher with Weapons Name: Malekith, Prince of Crows. King of Nightmares Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Sylvain and Elemental half-breed (Originally); Wraith. Lord of Nightmare. Messenger Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1 and 3, 8 in Graven. While in the Wake, can only be killed by beings of gnosis 10 or higher. Gnosis 15 if localized in Graven), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (Possesses Style 120, Leadership 280, Intimidate 240 and Persuasion 200), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 200 and Search 160), Information Analysis (Possesses Magic Appraisal 240. Feels instinctively which the biggest fear of anyone in his presence is.), Regeneration (Low-Mid, High-Mid with Shapeshifting, Low-Godly overtime), Elemental Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Can influence the surroundings and make any outcome and event favorable to him, even leading to Statistics Amplification), Status Effect Inducement (Fear and Confusion), Minor Reality Warping, Life-Force Drain, Shapeshifting, Dream Manipulation, Sizeshifting, Fear Manipulation and Aura (Anyone within a radius of 20 m from Malekith suffer from fear. Even if the target resist a first time, it affected by it after blink), Extrasensory Perception (Capable to see supernatural beings and magic. Meanwhile Malekith is in Graven, he is capable to perceive several planes of existance simultaneously, being capable to attack and defend from enemies localized in another dimension. Can read the aura of others and dicern if supernatural forces has been realeased close), Transmutation (Can alter the properties of inanimated objects), Magic including Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Hiding, Intangibility, Empathic Manipulation (Negative emotions), Nightmare Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Status Effect Inducement, Creation, Teleportation, Destruction (Of senses, magic, ki, psyche, memories, illusions, stats, will, skill, resistances and souls), Vulnerability Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Divinity Negation, Madness Manipulation, Sealing (It can seal its targets inside their dreams, with no conventional way to awake), Meta Fear Inducement (It induces anyone with the primordial fear, even creature with mental immunity sudmits to the fear and terror) and Sleep Manipulation. In Graven Malekith additionally have Creation (Can create dream elements. Can create a being made of the enemy's worst nightmare), Duplication (Up to ten clones at the same time, they can be destroyed at the minimal damage), Statistics Amplification and Unlimited Magic (Graven is considered a Power Node, giving to Malekith an ulimited amount of magic supply). Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can resist any alteration of the body or mind, as well as animic effects), Void Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Meanwhile Malekith is localized in the Wake or Graven he can survive being in the Primordial Void for few days. Capable to resist to Time Manipulation while in Graven and being aware of any change in the timestream; if he is localized in Graven, any damage performed by him can't be negated by manipulating time), Limited Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Meanwhile Malekith is in Graven, any sound produced by him can't be manipulated), Power Mimicry, Invulnerability (Can only be damaged by attacks that affects supernatural beings), Immunity to Command Inducement, Sealing (Only in the Wake or Graven), Summoning and Banishment (Only in Graven) Attack Potency: Large Country level (Comparable to sealed Ergo Mundus, and possesses a chance of 50/50 to defeate him with all his powers in Graven. Has a chance of 50/50 against Kisidan in the Wake, being capable to stomp him in Graven), higher with weapons (Possesses weapons of quality +20 within Graven, aking him as strong as Baal's avatar). Vary with shapeshifting Speed: Superhuman (13.33 m/s) with at least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher reflexes (Comparable to Ergo). Varies with shapeshifting Lifting Strength: Peak Human, likely Class 1 with preparation (With Feats of Strength 80, it has fair chances to increase his STRength by +1). Vary with shapeshifting Striking Strength: Large Country Class. Vary with shapeshifting Durability: Large Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Melee and extended melee, several meters with magic, thousand of kilometers with teleportation. All the territory of Graven, that has the same size as Arkangel (an area of over 1400 km^2) Standard Equipment: Malekith can access any weapon that is localized in Graven Intelligence: Extremely high, master of manipulations, capable to manipulate even gods. Possesses INT 15, with the following intellectual secundaries: History 200 and Occult 240 Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Base Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Users Category:Summoners Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 6 Category:Sealing Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Social Influencers